


Rose’s Johto journey

by Witchpokefangirl8647



Series: Rose’s Journey [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchpokefangirl8647/pseuds/Witchpokefangirl8647
Series: Rose’s Journey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019208
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon this is just fanfiction.

A few weeks had passed since Rose had arrived in Johto and her Pokémon were already exhausted from the constant battling.

She had left her other Pokémon with her father who just made sure they were fed and taken care of. Coal looked towards the older Charizard **(Don't say anything old timer you wanted me to be humiliated.)**

Charizard: (Kid you did that to yourself you claimed that you are her strongest but Luxray wrecked you. It took Ash saving my life for me to become loyal again, but she had to show you that you're out of your league before you even started to listen to her once more.) Coal: **(I.....)** The younger Charizard couldn't believe what he was hearing

Meanwhile, in Johto Rose and her Pokémon were trying to take a much-needed break. She had managed to capture/gain a few more Pokémon. Such as Caterpie two poliwag, two oddishes, an abra, etc.

The weaker members of her team had gained 10-12 levels since she had arrived. Her luxray had gained only 5 more levels. Rose had also gained her first badge in the region.

</p> Ash meanwhile was battling another trainer in a full battle. This one was a lot more experienced than the trainer who released Misty’s new Swampert, his mother's Ledyba, and Ponyta as well as 

Sasha was putting up a heck of a fight even though she was losing. Soon it was all over Sasha had lost “that was a great battle” Ash told her as he recalled his Blastoise. “Thank you sir” she replied. ” They did fight hard for me,” Sasha said to herself.

Meanwhile, Rose was headed for Violet City her elekid was out following her around. The small electric type was jealous of Magby, Shinx, and everyone else who evolved. Maybe he could at least learn some new moves. Rose then headed towards sprout tower she wanted to get a bellsprout. She also wanted to get some more experience her Snubull was debating Whether or not to take off his everstone.

Meanwhile, Ash had heard from Liza that charicfic valley was overcrowded and not taking any more Charizards in for training. His Charizard had became a sparring partner with Ash’s Dragonite who slowly moved from Bottom of the barrel To powerhouse.

Meanwhile, Rose was slowly clearing the sprout tower since she needed to do that before she could face Falkner. This was a great Opportunity to train her Pokémon and get stronger.

The next day Rose went towards the gym and faced off with Falkner. It was a three on three Elekid


	2. Johto tournament

A few months into Rose’s Johto Journey (Tournament) After Rose’s fifth badge

Coal couldn’t believe it first that Croconaw then his pre-evolution then Golbat, Wartortle, Quilava, Grovyle, and Sneasel, etc. He had lost battle after battle but his teammates were defeating their opponents. But they were also starting to get tired since Rose didn't have time to give them any rest.

Rose had to constantly heal up Coal and her other Pokemon. What Rose didn’t know was how all the losses were affecting her Charizard. Coal was slowly realizing that his teammates were right. **(Even that old timer tried to tell me I can’t believe how foolish I was) Coal sighed. (No I can make up for this I owe it to Rose I need to make up for the past) Coal said quietly to himself.**

Before Coal could do anything Rose was eliminated from the tournament . Ash And his Pokémon who we’re watching the tournament from home was just grateful to see his daughter in action. It was a great way to see how much she had learned yes she had taken a bit longer to get her gym badge in Kanto but at least she had learned since then.

Her other Pokemon were watching the tournament with a mixture of excitement and jealousy. Ash just looked towards his Pokemon.


End file.
